Forgotten warrior
'''Forgotten warriors' are monsters found in Daemonheim. They attack exclusively with melee and possess a variety of combat levels and different armour depending on their levels. They typically drop 2 pieces of the armour they are wearing (e.g. one wearing Argonite armour may drop 2 pieces of Argonite equipment), but may also drop anywhere from all of their armour to none at all. They usually have high melee stats but fairly low life points. They are much tougher than their combat level suggests; level 80+ Forgotten warriors can easily hit frequent 200s or higher on players wearing no armour, and warriors over level 100 can even hit upwards of 300. They also have high melee and ranged defence, and even the highest-tiered melee and ranged weapons will have trouble hitting them. However, warriors that are weaker than the player can be killed with melee without difficulty. As they are typical melee creatures, using magic against Forgotten warriors is highly effective, even while wearing a full set of metal armour yourself; however, safe spotting, if possible, is always the best tactic. As with all melee monsters, ranging them is not recommended, unless they are of a low combat level. The type of elemental spell to use on each may vary from warrior to warrior. They can only drop the armour and weapon pieces that they wear or wield. For example, a warrior wearing platelegs and wielding a battleaxe could only drop those two items. A warrior wearing a full helm, platebody, platelegs, and maul could drop all of those pieces of equipment. A common misconception is that Forgotten warriors will drop equipment lower than their own tier; however, they are not known to do this (for example, a warrior wearing tier 6+ equipment will NOT drop fractite (tier 5) equipment). The maximum amount of items a warrior can drop is 7 (weapon, shield, helm, boots, gauntlets, platelegs/skirts, and platebody). Even on free worlds, warriors with armour such as primal and gorgonite will still have the bonus of their high tiered armour, and should be skipped unless they are located on the critical path. If you must fight them, keep in mind that they still possess the weaknesses of their armour. Because the best melee equipment is Fractite, the latter is rarely able to deal damage on them, so using mage spells would be recommended to kill them. Forgotten warriors of varying levels can be summoned by the Mercenary Leader , but will eventually teleport out. The Forgotten warriors will be of varied levels depending on their Mercenary leader's level (for example, if the leader's level is around 26-43, you will be encountering tier 2 (Bathus) warriors). They are statistically identical to any other forgotten warrior of similar level, but only drop bones if killed. These are the most dangerous opponents summoned by the mercenary leader, as they hit considerably higher for their level than Forgotten mages or Forgotten rangers. In a 5:5 large dungeon, multiple high-tier forgotten warriors can be encountered in one room, making it very dangerous to fight without Protect from Melee. Sometimes, there may also be Forgotten rangers or Forgotten mages of a similar tier in the same room, which can cause quick deaths if the player does not watch their life points. In some rooms, there can be even up to two tier 11 warriors in the same room, causing players to watch their health if below 920 due to their high damage output. You are able to play as a Forgotten Warrior during the second Dungeoneering saga, Vengeance. Tiers The following is incomplete after the Evolution of Combat update. Drops 100% drops Armour These monsters have a chance to drop a piece of the armour that they wear. |} Weapons These monsters have a chance to drop the weapon that they wield. |} Other Trivia *During the 2010 Christmas event, some Forgotten warriors were seen wearing scarves and/or santa hats. Female characters could also be seen with mistletoe in their hair. *The Warriors seem to be the only Forgotten class that includes female fighters. *When teleporting after being summoned by a mercenary leader, they use the animation for the gatestone teleport. This also applies to forgotten rangers and forgotten mages. *It is implied in the Vengeance saga that Forgotten Warriors are Fremennik that have become lost within Daemonheim. *In the sagas from Skaldrun, Thok calls them "Weaker then Thok", "Girly Warrior", "Coward in Armour", etc." *The Forgotten Warriors in Thok It To 'Em have combat levels in the 80s, which means they would be using Katagon, but they are using Promethium instead. *In the second saga from Skaldrun, the Forgotten Warriors have the combat level for those wearing Katagon, though 3 of the Forgotten Warriors use Bathus armour, and the other one uses Marmaros/Fractite armour and weapons. *At the conclusion of the quest, "What’s Mine is Yours", there is a Forgotten Warrior in the opening ceremony who appears to be wearing Katagon equipment. *Rarely, a Forgotten Warrior (Novite), does not have any helm on, which is unusual. *There is a glitch where tier 5 and 8 Forgotten warriors seem to be using the incorrect equipment (they use armour downgraded by a tier). However the equipment still holds the same defence as the correct equipment would have. *A tier 6 Forgotten Warrior which holds a maul seems to have a Bathus maul wielded instead of a Zephyrium maul. Gallery Primal equipment equipped.png|A forgotten warrior wielding primal equipment, with a Primal longsword. Forgotten warrior.png|A forgotten warrior wielding Kratonite equipment. Forgotten warrior (primal plateskirt).png|A forgotten warrior wearing a Primal dagger, Primal plateskirt, and Primal gauntlets. Gorgonite Warrior.png|A Forgotten warrior wearing Gorgonite equipment. Fractite warrior no body.png|A Forgotten warrior wearing Fractite platelegs and a Fractite warhammer. Mamaros warrior.png|A Forgotten warrior wearing Marmaros equipment. Christmas Forgotten warrior.png|A forgotten warrior wearing a Santa Hat, Tri-Jester scarf, and Gorgonite longsword. fi:Forgotten warrior